Bunga Unik Tao
by Nanonotrid
Summary: Apa?Tao dapat bunga?Buat siapa?Apakah dia punya pacar?Trus Tao ko merasa aneh ya pas dia hidup bersama bunga itu?Ada apa ini?SIMAK YA!THANKS


**Bunga Unik Tao**

Suatu seketika ada seorang lelaki yang mengenakan jas hitam serta celana panjang warna hitam serta kemeja yang dilengkapi sedang berjalan di sebuah taman sehabis pulang bekerja. Lelaki itu bernama Tao. Tao pun ke taman dengan tujuan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya sehabis rapat meeting tadi. Saat Tao berjalan di taman itu ada seseorang lelaki yang memberikan bunga padanya awalnya ia sangat terkejut namun akhirnya ia pun menerimanya.

"Ini untukmu, Warnailah harimu dengan ini dan berikanlah bunga ini pada orang yang tepat"sahut lelaki itu.

Sontak Tao pun terkejut dan hanya bisa bilang "Terimakasih, Ini sangat berguna" sahut Tao.

Lelaki itu pun langsung pergi dan hanya tersenyum pada Tao. Sebenarnya Tao sudah mempunyai pacar. Pacar Tao sangat cantik dan anggun sayangnya pacar Tao ialah orang yang mudah sekali cemburuan. Pernah sesekali Tao marah kepada pacarnya karena pacarnya terlalu possessive itu. Namun yang di pikirkan tao sekarang ini hanyalah pacarnya, karena Tao sangat sayang pada pacarnya itu bahkan dia rela mati demi pacarnya. Bunga yang diberikan lelaki itu terdiri dari 4 bunga plastik dan 1 bunga mawar asli yang dilengkapi dengan hiasan. Tao pun berniat memberikan bunga itu pada pacarnya akhirnya dia pun mampir ke rumah pacarnya secara tiba-tiba agar pacarnya terkejut melihatnya dan meberi kesan yang romantis. Tao pun bergegas menuju rumah pacarnya pada hari itu tapi sebelumnya ia pulang ke rumah dulu untuk mandi agar bau badannya tidak menyengat. Setelah mandi Tao pun langsung menyemprotkan parfum mahal yang ia beli dan bergegas pergi menuju rumah pacarnya. Tao pun kesana dengan menggunakan mobil yang sangat mewah, memang Tao itu adalah anak yang kaya, sudah jelas bukan? Dialah sebenarnya penerus perusahaan papanya walaupun dia hanya menjadi bagian direktur utama tapi papanya selalu memantau pekerjaan Tao jika tao salah ppanya selalu menegurnya. Hal ini membuat Tao merasa ia mempunyai atasan bahkan ia serasa bekerja di asrama. Saat Tao dalam perjalanan menuju rumah pacarnya ia terjebak macet parah di jalan.

"Ah, Sial harusnya aku tak lewat jalan ini"sahutnya.

Sementara terjebak macet, Tao hanya mendengar musik sambil bernyanyi dan memainkan tangannya, bisa di bilang senam tangan.

**SETIBANYA DI RUMAH PACARNYA**

Terlihat bahwa Tao sedang memparkirkan mobil mewahnya di depan rumah pacarnya. Rumah pacarnya memang sangat mewah itu sudah terlihat dari bangunannya yang megah plus kelas atas juga gerbangnya dengan ukiran kelas atas.

**TENG TONG…**

Terdengar bunyi bel di rumah pacar Tao itu. Tak lama menunggu, terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang melangkah menuruni tangga itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacarnya Tao.

**SREEET…**

Pintu itu pun terbuka terlihat sesosok wanita cantik berpakaian rapi dengan menggunakan blouse berwarna putih tulang dan menggunakan rok tribal dan menggunakan flat shoes. Seketika itu Tao pun langsung terpesona dengan kecantikan pacarnya.

"Hai!"sapa pacarnya itu

"Eum..ha..eung..anyonghaseo! Wah, hari ini kau cantik sekali!"sahut Tao.

"Kamsahamnida, Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"sahut Pacarnya.

"Tentu"sahut Tao.

"Eum..Ada apa kau datang ke sini?"sahut pacarnya.

"Sejujurnya aku rindu padamu dan aku ingin memberikan ini padamu"sahut Tao pada pacarnya sambil memegang bunga yang ia dapat dari taman itu.

"Wah..Mengapa dengan bunga ini kau sengaja memadukannya dengan bunga asli dan palsu? Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti"sahut Pacarnya itu dengan muka yang bisa di bilang seperti orang bodoh.

"_**SIALAN!Mengapa aku tak memikirkan hal itu!sebaiknya aku berbohong saja mungkin jika aku menceritakan sebenarnya aku dianggap lelaki yang tak bermodal"pikirnya dalam hati.**_

"Eh..Jangan bengong, jawablah pertanyaanku!"perintahnya.

"Ha? Oh, Mianhae maksudku adalah..hayolah artikan sendiri kau sudah dewasa kan?"sahut Tao dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah aku akan mengartikan maksudmu, kau tahu apa yang ku pikirkan tentang bunga ini?"sahut Pacarnya.

"Justru itu aku ingin mendengar penafsiranmu, chagi"sahut Tao.

"MAKSUDMU CINTA MU ITU SANGAT BIMBANG KARENA KAU MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENGGABUNGKAN KEDUA BUNGA INI, APA KAU BERGURAU?APA KAU SEDANG ADA MASALAH"sahut Pacarnya yang langsung meninggalkan Tao.

"Hey!Chagi!Bukan begitu maksudku, ayolah.."sahut Tao.

Keesokan harinya pun Tao memberikan bunga mawar asli pada pacarnya, tapi ia malah kena sial. Saat bertemu pacarnya di rumah pacarnya Tao pun langsung memberikannya dan berkata"Mianhae, Namjachinguku"sahut Tao.

"APA INI?!KAU MEMBERIKANKU BUNGA ASLI, OTOMATIS CINTAMU HANYA SEMENTARA BUKAN?!KARENA BUNGA INI AKAN LAYU,BODOH"sahut pacarnya sambil menampar.

"Tunggu, kau salah menafsirkan"sahut Tao dengan muka kecewa.

Saat pulang ke rumah tao pun terus memikirkan pacarnya,"_**Mengapa aku selalu di timpa kesialan saat bersama bunga itu?Ah…hari yang sungguh sial!"**_gumanya.

Esoknya dia pun kembali lagi memberikan 2 bunga yang terdiri dari bunga palsu dan bunga asli apa pacarnya tapi malah dia di timpa kesialan lagi, sungguh malang hidupnya Tao setiap hari dia harus meluangkan waktu untuk pacarnya, dan urusan kerja apalagi atasanya yang amat sangat menjengkelkan. Hari ini pun dia memberikan 2 bunga itu pada pacarnya dan lagi-lagi pacarnya salah penafsiran."Kau ini labil sekali ya!Begini saja kau tidak bisa memutuskan, kau mau memberikanku bunga asli apa bunga palsu sih?!" sahut pacarnya."Eh.." sahut Tao."Apa?Sudahlah kau pulang saja waktuku sangat sibuk untukmu" sahut pacarnya dengan kesal sambil meninggalkan Tao.

"_**Lagi-lagi aku salah, Seribet inikah hubungan ku dengannya? Apakah dia ingin putus dariku?Eugh..Mengapa begini?!" **_sahut Tao

Lusa kemudian Tao mencoba menghubungi pacarnya itu tapi apa daya seringkali ia menelpon pacarnya itu tapi malah terdengar,"Maaf nomor yang ada hubungi sedanf sibuk, silahkan mencoba lagi atau Maaf nomor yang ada hubungi berada di luar jangkauan silahkan tinggalkan pesan"sahut operator. Tiap malam Tao pun selalu dibalut kegelisahan akan kondisi pacarnya akhirnya ia mnecoba mengunjungi rumah pacarnya sambil memberikan 1 bunga palsu tapi sayangnya pacarnya selalu salah penafsiran. Saat Tao datang ke rumahnya pun ia sangat sulit menemui kekasihnya itu. Setelah menungu kira-kira 1 setengah jam akhirnya pacarnya pun menemui Tao.

"Ada apa kau kesini? Sudah cukupkah kau membuat hatiku terluka? Mulai sekarang aku benci bunga jadi tak usah kau memberikan itu padaku" sahut pacarnya.

"Baiklah, Maafkan aku chagi kau memang yang terbaik untukku maafkan aku selama ini salah padamu aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat kau nyaman padaku, tapi apalah dayaku aku malah menyakitimu sunnguh aku ini sangat bodoh aku harap kau mengerti" sahut Tao.

"Tapi bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Jujur aku mulai lelah denganmu, Aku cape beberapa hari ini kau mulai mengabaikanku aku rasa aku utuh waktu untuk memikirkan hubungan kita ini"sahut pacarnya dengan muka kecewa.

"Iya, Pasti aku akan memberikanmu waktu jika kau mau hubungan kita ini lanjut tolong hubungi aku"sahut Tao.

"Pasti, sekarang pulanglah besok kau akan bekerja bukan?"sahut pacarnya.

"Oke, Sampai Jumpa"sahut Tao.

"Ya, Sampai Jumpa juga"sahut pacarnya.

Setibanya di rumah Tao terus di selimuti kegelisahan dan ketakukan akan kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai selama ini. Tao pun terus menjalankan kehidupannya walau sekarang hidupnya seperti berantakan.

**SETELAH 1 BULAN**

Akhirnya Chen pun menghubungi Tao. Betapa senangnya Tao saat kekasihnya itu menghubunginya. Apalagi Chen berkata bahwa ia masih ingin memiliki Tao, karena Tao lah ia bangkit dari keterpurukannya selama ini, hidup tanpa Tao rasanya Chen ingin mati. Mereka pun berjumpa lagi di suatu café elit. Disana mereka berbincang, bercanda tawa sepuasnya. Esoknya Tao pun mengajak Chen untuk pergi ke taman dan Tao pun berniat memberikan bunga palsu pada Chen. Setibanya di taman Chen pun langsung marah pada Tao. Mereka pun bertengkar. Entah mengapa seketika Tao berpikir bahwa bunga itu memiliki aura kesialan. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk memanggil paranormal di sebuat tempat.

**SETIBANYA DI RUMAH PARANORMAL**

Setibanya di sana Tao langsung di tanyai dengan seorang lelaki.

"Apa masalahmu?"sahut paranormal itu.

"Ini, Bunga ini sepertinya membawaku dalam kesialan"sahut Tao dengan sedikit ketakutan sambil memberikan bunga itu

"Oh..Bunga ini memang bunga kesialan dari mana kau dapatkan bunga ini?"sahut D.O.

"APA?!JIAH AKU MENDAPATKAN BUNGA INI DARI TAMAN SAAT SESEORANG LELAKI MEMBERIKANNYA PADAKU DIA BILANG BUNGA INI SEPANTASNYA DI BERIKAN KEPADA ORANG YANG SPECIAL"sahut Tao dengan kesal.

"Kau tak perlu cemas, aku akan mengatasi masalahmu kau hanya perlu membakar bunga ini"sahut D.O.

"Pasti aku akan melakukanya, Kamsahamnida"sahut Tao

"Ne" sahut D.O.

Setelah pulang dari paranormal itu Tao pun langsung membakar bunga itu dan terdapat kejadian aneh. Setelah bunga itu terbakar hp Tao bordering dan ternyata Chen sedang menghubungi Tao. Chen pun langsung mengajak Tao untuk makan malam seakan-akan dia lupa apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Tao. Seketika hubungan Tao dan Chen membaik..amat sangat membaik. Mereka menjadi tambah romatis dan mereka pun mulai beranjak ke pernikahan . Tepat pada tanggal 15 February 2014 Tao pun melamar Chen. Chen pun sontak kaget dan menerima. Mereka pun bahagia.


End file.
